Patent Document 1 discloses a liquid, fluorine-containing and single-component composition for the permanent oil- and water-repellent surface treatment of porous and nonporous substrates, wherein the composition comprises a suitable stabilizing component and a hydrophilic silane component in combination, and has excellent storage stability, and hydrophobic, oleophobic and dust proof properties.
However, in the preparation of a surface treating agent for mineral and non-mineral substrates, a highly toxic isocyanate compound is used to introduce a silyl group into a fluorine compound. Therefore, its implementation requires the regulation of the production environment. Moreover, perfluorooctanoic acid and a fluorine-containing alcohol containing a perfluoroalkyl group having 8 or more carbon atoms, which is a precursor of perfluorooctanoic acid, are used, although less use of them is currently desired in terms of the current state of the environment.